


The Sands of Time To Love

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Pon Farr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Another Amok Time AUAs of 23rd May 2019, I have added a couple of lines to this story, because it bothered me that I’d forgotten to cover one aspect of Spock’s Lovely body (!)





	The Sands of Time To Love

Jim lay motionless, on the sands of Vafer Tor. McCoy could tell he was alive, but, for now, he wasn’t about to tell Spock, or the other Vulcans here, that. He was about to inject Jim with a serum that would, for a few vital moments, feign his death, giving McCoy a chance to get his friend out of this life and death situation; but then, Jim moved – in full view of everyone; it was undeniable. McCoy looked up at Spock, panicked, and, selflessly protective at the same time.

Spock looked at McCoy, and then, past him, to Jim. It all happened in seconds. Then, Jim opened his eyes. Again, this moment, was just that, a moment.

The moment was held, as McCoy held his breath.

Spock broke that moment; he threw down his current weapon, and turned to the other Vulcans, T’Pring and Stonn included. “I will not kill him. I will no longer even fight him!”

McCoy released that held breath, but did not contemplate it. He was too busy hypo-spraying Jim with medicines that would restore his body’s health and well being.

“It is him!” Spock shouted, and pointed at Stonn. “I will fight him!” Spock charged at Stonn. The guards in the small crowd, gathered around Stonn, T’Pring, and Spock, pulling Spock away, and back from the other two.

Spock was still making an effort to surge forward, but he was held back by more than one full blood Vulcan, who wasn’t suffering the throws of the Plak Tow.

“I will fight him.” Stonn announced.

“No!” T’Pring’s instruction was absolutely full of her emotion. She certainly did not hide it.

“I have to.” Stonn turned to her. “I have to, and, I will beat him. We will be together.”

Jim, coming back to himself now, grabbed ahold of McCoy’s arm. They were supporting each other; terribly afraid for their friend.

The guards handed Spock and Stonn each, one of the next weapon in the arsenal that stood with T’Pau’s entourage.

“Spock, no!” Jim felt himself call, but he knew, immediately, Spock’s answer.

“I must, Jim.”

Jim thought he heard Spock’s answer even as Spock and Stonn began to, very physically, fight. To Jim, the following clashes of the weaponry, seemed to come frighteningly quick, inescapable, and fast, and yet, stretch out, in to forever.

Then, something more, if anything more was at all possible, happened. 

Spock threw his weapon away, to one side of himself, out of his, and Stonn’s reach. “If I killed you, I would become a murderer, and even if T’Pring did then honour her vow, I would be taking her. She would not truly wish it. That would make me a rapist.”

Jim and Bones heard Spock’s words, surprised that Stonn appeared shocked enough by Spock’s actions preceding them, that he had given Spock time enough to say them, before moving to even think about striking the blow that would, surely, kill Spock.

Jim rushed forward.

“You vowed that you would not interfere in our ways, Kirk.” T’Pau’s voice was loud and clear.

Jim would not turn away from Stonn and Spock, but he addressed T’Pau. “Has the Plak Tow gone so far that being with a lover now, would not save Spock?”

T’Pau looked to her Healer staff, some of whom were at her side.

Spock, laying in the sand, looked up at Jim, who was looking to him. “You would..? You would try…” He said, finding breathing evenly difficult, “to save me?”

“Yes, of course.” Jim promised him.

“We will leave you both in trying to save Spock’s life.” T’Pau announced. “Take their weapons.” She instructed the guards to take back possessions of the weapons. “You may go to those dwellings.” She pointed some out; looking to McCoy, and then, the group of Vulcan Healers. “Monitor their well being from there.”

McCoy looked at Jim, and to Spock. 

Two Healers approached McCoy. “There are scanning monitors in the buildings. We will be able to monitor their health from there.” One of them said.

“Go, Bones. Things will work out. We will be okay. I’ll cope.” He assured both McCoy and Spock.

Can’t they at least take shelter in one of those huts, to do what they need to?” McCoy asked the Vulcans around him.

“If they wish to.” T’Pau noted. “Though, here, in this hallowed place, is an apt place for the bond they have, to be consummated.”

“Jim is okay now, but let me give Spock a rehydration hypo-spray at least?”

The male Healer knelt, and gave Spock such a hypo-spray in his right shoulder. He stood again. “If they are to save his life, time is of the essence.”

T’Pau and her entourage began to leave.

McCoy looked at his friends. He turned to the Healers, who now stood beside him. “These scanners are in close enough proximity that we can monitor these two properly?”

The Healers nodded.

“Go, Bones.” Jim smiled reassuringly. Spock now managed to stand by Jim, and they held hands. They turned to look at one another as McCoy left, reluctantly, with the others.

 

They stood together in the place where they had been forced to try and fight one another earlier.

Jim removed his shirt, torn, from the fight, and threw it to where Spock had thrown that weapon earlier.

Spock struggled, desperately, to remove his own clothing.

“Let me help you.” Jim moved to help Spock.

“Are you doing all of this in the name of helping me?” Spock’s cracked voice managed to let him ask Jim.

“I am doing this because I love you, too; the way you want me to. I didn’t dare hope that you love me like that, but now, I know you do.” Jim undid Spock’s pants, and touched Spock’s trembling hands as he did so.

“They are wet with need.” Spock explained. “As is my member, and as are my testicular anatomy.”

Jim helped Spock out of his pants and underwear. “Your hands, or you fingers, secrete sexual wetness at this time?” He asked.

“Yes.” Spock conformed.

“How did you hold the weapons?” Jim pondered, aloud.

“With difficultly.” Spock confided. “Please, touch me, Jim.”

With one hand, Jim, who, by now, had removed the rest of his and Spock’s clothing, touched Spock’s genitalia. With his other hand, he held one of Spock’s hands, and took the fingers on that hand in to his mouth.

Spock’s noises were feral.

Jim’s were lewd.

“The fluid is not a drug of any kind. Your mind is still yours, Jim. The secretions from my hands do not contain anything that will subdue you in to being more amenable to having sex with me. The fluid does not affect mind melding either, except to be a nuisance to making true contact with the psi points, if it becomes too viscous.” Spock was determined to explain all this to Jim, even now, to reassure him. He was struggling to though, not least because embarrassment was coursing through him almost as much as sexual need. “I know that you might think that a secretion that aided or persuaded sexual congress would be a logical step in the evolutionary process of Vulcans, as touch telepaths, but there is no such neuro effects to the traces of fluid you will find upon all my erogenous zones.”

Jim smiled, lacing his fingers with Spock’s, and lifting his hands to make his fingers slip the length of Spock’s fingers in profile. He kissed Spock’s lips with his, and, slipped ones of his hands, coated with the fluid of which Spock had been speaking, back down to Spock’s fucker. Precome from between Spock’s thighs, mixed with the ‘precome like substance’ that Jim had purposefully gathered from Spock’s hands. Jim whispered. “Your body is giving me delightful clues, Mr. Spock!” Jim’s tone of voice was playful. “You don’t need to feel embarrassment. I will enjoy following the trails in so many ways that you will enjoy, too. I promise.” Jim keened for and because of Spock’s touch, even as he knew that he was making Spock’s body move for him.

Long moments later, all this paused.

Even Spock’s fingering of Jim’s anal ring, halted.

“Going to fuck me?” Jim asked Spock.

“I need to.” Spock nearly growled.

“You’re so wet; so much natural lube.” Jim smiled.

“Not all of it is precome or natural lube. It is Musting, T’hy’la. It is Vulcan urine.” Spock admitted apologetically.

“I’m not turned off, Spock.” Jim told him solidly.

“I hate it, but I cannot help it. It is a throwback that Vulcans go through as part of their ‘Time’. It is from a time when we were less evolved. It will not harm you. I will not harm you, or think of you, quite literally, as my possession, just because my body wishes to scent you.”

“I am not turned off.” Jim moved in even closer to touch Spock all the more, and painted his hand with Spock’s scent. “I trust you, and you can trust me. You have me, Spock”

There were tears in Spock’s eyes.

“Fuck me.” Jim repeated.

Soon, Jim was turned around. First, Spock’s fingers were in him again.

They still were, even as Jim and Spock lowered themselves to the ground, and Spock’s scenting and need dripped on to the sands of Vader Tor, where he and Jim knelt together.

Spock lined himself up, and entered Jim’s hole.

“Move, sweetheart. Move as much as you need and want to. We both need it. I know my own mind in all this, and I need you, too. Have for ages.” Jim confessed to Spock.

Spock, balls deep in Jim, and needing him so much, moved, hard, but tried to convey the care he felt. “I will need you in me, later, after this.” He murmured, even as he fucked Jim, ravenous for Jim, and with being inside him.

“We can arrange that. I feel hard enough, like I might never know what it is for my dick to be soft ever again.” Jim honestly did feel like that, and a part of him, body and mind both, hoped it meant that he might really be permanently aroused.

“I hope that my thoughts, needs, and feelings, are not colouring your mind.” Spock replied.

“Spock, I feel how I feel. It’s not just you.” Jim promised.

“I do love you, Jim.” Spock said, as he thrust in to him.

“And, I do love you, Spock.” Jim pledged.

 

The End..? 2nd & 3rd .5.19 / Added paragraphs on 23rd May 2019


End file.
